ningenfandomcom-20200214-history
Uchiha, Sojobo
'''Character First Name'''[http://ninrp.wikia.com/wiki/Tou_,Shin?action=edit&section=1 Edit] '''Sojobo''' '''Character Last Name''' '''Uchiha''' '''IMVU Username''' Kyohachi '''Nickname ''' '''Age''' '''15''' '''Date of Birth''' '''Gender''' '''male''' '''Ethnicity''' Unknown '''Height''' '''''5'3''''' '''Weight''' '''''110lbs''''' '''Blood Type''' O- '''Occupation''' shinobi '''Scars/Tattoos''' '''Burns all over the body except for around his mouth and left eye. And a forearm tattoo that seems to be his family crest.''' '''Affiliation''' '''Relationship Status''' single '''Personality''' '''''Disfigured from burn over 70% of his body,not having confidence in ones appearance can take its toll.Watching his older sister murdered and mutalated, could change the outlook on life... Decievingly, Sojobos personality if not complete opposite, it does not even correspond to his Behavior fully. Tragedy has scared Sojobo in a way most find suicidal.Seeing death at hand , it now rules his mind in a new light.His facination with death is now his new obsession. Seeing people as if a time clock is over there heads and he is to stop it. This might be a reason he is often seen drawing pictures in the dirt of people with 0's above there heads. . In the past Sojo was a confident and handsome child . Determind and strong willed, Sojo overcame obsticales easily. This was a awkward outcome for his mind had broken to its opposing side. Like an alternate personality has surfaced. Unknown to him he is now 2.''''' '''Behaviour''' '''Seeming to be a child of great potential, Sojobo is a fast learner and a great observer. Wanting to grow strong for unknown reasons Sojobo never lets a lesson or any detail escapehis grasp when it comes to that. Though badly burned , Sojobo smiles all the time. Facinated with life he is always seen drawing pictures in the dirt of his family with halos above there heads. Sojobo can also be seen planting flowers everywhere in odd areasof the village. The farmers life still etched in his mind ,everyone thinks.To his peers he is always woryring about them , wanting to make thime smile and keep them from harms way. like a knew found family.If u can get past his looks. At Times he seems to forget that he was a victim. And to Outsider not of the village..... The rage and malice emits from his very being yet he smiles. Not very open to newcomers mistrust is his weakness, or could it be his greatest strength. If Sojobo finaly finds you to be trustworthy , You have a friend ,a bodyguard, and a angel on your side. He will protect you with life.''' '''Nindo (optional)''' "1 circle , 2 circle."- Sojo '''Summoning''' '''Bloodline/Clan''' Uchiha Clan '''Ninja Class ''' academy student '''Element One''' ''(( Wind,Fire, Lightning, Water, Earth.))'' ''((You do not 'Need' a chakra element, it is just an option. Some clans don't have elements.))'' '''Element Two''' ''(( Wind,Fire, Lightning, Water, Earth.))'' ''((You do not 'Need' a second chakra element, it is just an option. ))'' '''Weapon of choice''' '''Strengths''' Stamina- Superior '''Weaknesses''' Handseals- Inferior '''Chakra colour''' Has no color. Visibly it resembles a heat wave emitting from the body. '''Projectile Weapons Inventory''' '''Please allocate now''': '''Kunai (cost 2 pieces):''' '''Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces):''' '''Senbon (cost 1 pieces each):''' '''Makibishi (cost 0.5 pieces each):''' '''Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each):''' '''Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each):''' '''Any sword ((Max 2) costing 6 pieces each):''' '''Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each):scythe..''' '''Total:5''' '''Jutsu List''' '''Allies''' '''Enemies''' '''Ronin/rouges of any kind''' '''Background Information'''[http://ninrp.wikia.com/wiki/Tou_,Shin?action=edit&section=32 Edit] '''"Shrouded in mystery The Uchiha clan had vanished. Unknown to all if there where any left after the disappearance of Uchiha Sasuke ,(?) years ago. There were rumors that he fell in-love with and stayed hidden. Others say he died from his ocular powers Trauma to the body. We wonder if he could go to new dimensions as Tobi did in the alliance war. It was a closed case that they would be exstinct ,and if there was , the danger of another war may occur if the Uchiha begin plans for a new "God Eye". They would be hunted again , maybe. Just maybe , in secrecy Raised to be ... Not known as a Uchiha but as anothers blood. " ''' '''"The problem would be hideing the ocular abilies. If a great enough trauma happens in the future , it could activate without willing it to. And since each Uchiha has a unique gift given to themhow Will this one grow stronger, be Honorable , and Perfect this gift without tarnishing this birthrite once again? I can not govern its life nor teach our ways.''' '''"Do not worry the strength of the Uchiha Is strong..Plus i hear there are villages willing to teach the shinobi way, if it comes down to it.But until then he will not see the supernaturals of this life yet. We dont even know if our child will be able to use or have the gene, Iam not a Uchiha , I am a.."''' '''" Shhhh . I know what your and the child will be blessed Do as you please. Ill honor your judgement. But the eyes will be the key to save or end the world .What will the child choose? If Hate rules this childs blood the end will come to it ,I will be sure of it. There will be nomore tainted origin for The Uchiha. There are others doing the same , To keep the Peace. I am one of them.''''''"''' '''A conversation held in secret. Between a new mother and a father. Between two clans of mystery Only one knew Who ther truely were. But no one could know who He was. The Uchiha. The seed has been planted again .Many are begining to show up and all are non Pure blooded Uchiha. This communion has been made to revitalize the clan , And the young ones that have been born are all being watched. Carefully. In conclusion , The mysterious man vanishes and was not seen for years. Procreating the earth with his seed of reincanation of the lost.''' '''9 months ; ''' ''' The women only known as Ibuki of the mountain , gave birth to a boy . The location was not disclosed but a nearby farming vilage took her in, and sheltered them both for years. The child was named Sojobo , named after the King of Tengu, so that the deities of this wolrd my protect him alway. In life and Death.''' '''5th year of Sojobo: ''' ''' Living as a farmers wife , Ibuki married the chief of Tou , and adopted his daughter, Noriko, from his late dead wife, Noriko was 10 years of age and fell in love with Sojobo and Ibuki almost immediatly. Teaching her lil brother a how to plant and grow numorous species of crop. Until up to when he ate some poison , he had a near death experience that made Noriko began teaching him about poisons for the rest of her life. Sojobo was 6 when the scare made Ibuki panic not nwing if the hidden would arise.''' '''10th year of Sojobo:''' '''As The farm lands began to grow and the small village begain prospering, more frequently bandites and ronin came take and plunder, but the Tou were strong. Over centries this clan of farmer grew and defended there land and became known for it. More and more the bandits would come to the unvailing of a famously known farming group were in fact shinobis of adaptaiton and inginuity. Using there tools to fight off assaults. It was time for the child of Ibuki to begin his training.Again Noriko was his teacher. The most agile and agressive learner in the village, Noriko was the chiefs daughter and sh e was fit for it. The first Tool that was used for a weapon what the bo. Since the bo was a mid to close range weapon Noriko new that this was the beginning of Sojo's new life. And that for 5 more years the bo will evolve for him so that the scythe would fit him just as a farm tool he already uses. For 5 years month to mothe her traing got tougher and tougher till the muscle memory and development became a skill. A skill for rapid learning thru visable and physical training. Noriko no matter what still showed her younger brother love.. Tough love. Still after training she took him to the pond where they ate and tended to the Lotus flowers they began growing on his 9th year.the day he passed his Plant life and death test . A test that made Sojo have to know the the plant life of the region and develop a poison that effects only hindered movement... As a joke Sojobo made a liquid laxitive that tast like sugar cane. It was a playfull yet dangerous achievement. Laughing at the thought , his father entered the trial , and for 3 days had uncontrollable stomache seizures that forced him ....... He discribed it as a pain that sepuku could cure.''' '''Ibuki always kept a watchful eye on Sojobo. She watched as his family tauaght him the ways of happieness and love. Her husband even took him as his son and traind him to have values and to have virtue. At a young age she could see him grow intobecome a great man and even a shinobi if he chose to. Him growing to a family not his own blood but honored the same code.''' '''15th year:''' '''Sojobo now 15 he had only a few months left with his weighted bo training a celebration had arised. It was yet another birthday for young Sojo and the time he would get his first weapon. After all the choirs of the day had been done. The celebration had began...Little did he know It would bethe last time Noriko... mother.... It was the last timee he ever seen them alive again.... Tbc''' '''Roleplaying Library''' NinGen Spars and Battles: Casual Meetings or Events: Story Progression: Clan Specific: Training Roleplays Ninjutsu: Taijutsu: Genjutsu: Intelligence Strength: Speed: Stamina: Hand Seals: '''Approve by:'''